Secret Lovers
by dacbc77
Summary: Sara avait tout pour être heureuse il y a quelques mois, enfin c’est se qu’elle pensait... Snickers ;
1. Chapter 1

Sara avait tout pour être heureuse il y a quelques mois, enfin c'est se qu'elle pensait. Il y a huit mois elle épousait Gil Grissom, l'homme qu'elle aimait, sous le regard de tous leurs amis et collègues, et tout se déroulait pour le mieux au travail depuis qu'elle s'était remise de son enlèvement. Tout allait donc pour le mieux. Seulement, une fois l'euphorie des premiers mois de mariage passés, les choses avaient commencé à se détériorer. Grissom, comme Sara, faisait de plus en plus d'heures supplémentaires, les dîners et autres sorties en couple se faisaient rare, les petits gestes tendres et baisers volés devenait inexistants, quand aux disputes, elles empoisonnait beaucoup plus la vie du couple. C'est pourquoi Sara savait eu besoin de parler à quelqu'un de tout ses problèmes. Il était là pour l'écouter, la réconforter, et la rassurer. Au fil du temps, son confident et elle s'étaient de plus en plus rapprochés, jusqu'au jour où la barrière de l'amitié avait été brisée. Au réveil, ils avaient tout les deux souhaités oublier cette erreur d'un soir. Ils avaient donc repris leur relation de confidents, mais l'envie et le désir étaient toujours omniprésents et il ne fallu pas plus d'une semaine, avant qu'ils ne cèdent de nouveau à leurs envies. Cette fois ils ne se voilèrent pas la face, en se disant que se n'était qu'une erreur, et décidèrent d'entamer une relation extra-marital, qui durait maintenant depuis quatre mois. Ils se voyaient lorsque que Grissom était au travail, ou alors quand elle était supposée l'être, comme ce soir.

Ils étaient tous les deux en train de reprendre une respiration et un rythme cardiaque normaux, après leur récente union charnelle. Sara avait la tête reposée sur son torse et laissait glisser doucement ses doigts dessus. Elle adorait cette sensation de bien-être quand elle était dans ses bras, mais était consciente qu'elle devrait bientôt le quitter pour regagner sa maison, et son « mari ». Elle se décolla doucement de lui et ramassa sa chemise qui était au pied du lit.

S- Je vais prendre ma douche.

Il lui fit un sourire coquin tout en la regardant ramasser ses affaires.

?- Tu veux que je t'accompagne?

Elle lui rendit son sourire tout en répondant.

S- Peut-être une autre fois.

Sara lui fit un clin d'œil avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain. Elle aurait adoré lui dire oui, et passé encore une bonne heure sous la douche avec lui, car en plus d'être un bon confident, il était un amant extraordinaire. Il dépassait de loin tout les hommes qu'elle avait connu. Cependant, elle savait que si elle rentrait trop tard, Grissom se douterait de quelque chose, après tout c'était un des meilleurs criminalistes des Etats-Unis. Dix minutes plus tard, elle réapparut fraîchement lavée et habillée. Son amant était toujours dans le lit. Il s'était assis pour regarder un match de basket, et sa position laissait apparaître son torse musclé à la vue de Sara. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa doucement.

S- Faut que j'y aille.

A chaque fois qu'il entendait ses mots-là, il sentait son cœur se briser, mais contrairement à d'habitude, il décida de lui faire une offre qu'elle refuserait sûrement mais qu'il souhaitait plus que tout qu'elle accepte.

?- Restes.

S- Nick…

Il passa sa main sur la joue de son amante.

N- Restes avec moi cette nuit Sara.

Elle avait tellement envie de lui dire oui, mais ses engagements matrimoniaux l'en empêchaient.

S- Je ne peut pas, tu le sais.

N- Oui… mais j'ai envie de passer le plus de temps possible avec toi, pas juste quelques heures histoire de faire l'amour… et j'ai l'impression que se n'est que ça pour toi… du sexe.

S- Tu sais bien que non. Je tiens à toi… mais je ne peut pas prendre le risque que Grissom découvre que je le trompe.

N- Alors quittes-le.

S- C'est pas aussi simple que ça Nick…

Sara baissa les yeux. Elle n'aimait pas se disputer avec lui. Il était plus important pour elle qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais penser, mais elle ne voulait pas faire souffrir Grissom.

N- Tu ferais bien de rentrer.

Elle le regarda de nouveau, et pu voir dans son regard qu'il retenait sa colère. Une part de celle-ci était certainement envers elle, mais aussi envers cette situation, et peut-être même envers lui, pour ne pas avoir réaliser qu'il tenait à elle plus tôt. Sara le savait, car elle en était au même point intérieurement. Elle ramassa son sac, et quitta la maison sans ajouter un mot. Quand elle rentra chez elle, ou plutôt chez eux, Gil était déjà endormi. Sara se déshabilla avant de se glisser sous les draps glacés, repensant à la chaleur des bras de son amant…


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos reviews et désolé pour le retard j'avais un peu laissé cette fic de côté mais je vais m'y remettre et essayer de poster plus souvent (en mank de snickers lol!)

---------------------------

Le soleil avait envahi le désert du Nevada depuis déjà quelques heures, quand Sara se réveilla. Elle ne commençait son service qu'à 10 heures après ses « heures supplémentaires » de la veille. Seulement elle n'entendit pas son réveil, et se leva donc en retard. Cela ne lui arrivait quasiment jamais car elle faisait partie de ces personnes qui n'ont besoin que de quelques heures de sommeil pour récupérer totalement, cependant, ses derniers jours elle se sentait plus fatiguée que d'ordinaire. Elle se disait que c'était sûrement dû au stress qu'engendrait ses problèmes avec Grissom, et pour cette nuit, à sa dispute avec Nick. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, et n'avait cessé de penser à eux deux, mais aussi à son mariage. Sara n'avait aucune idée d'où cela la mènerait… les mènerait… Pour l'heure, elle se préparait en quatrième vitesse pour ne pas arriver en retard. Elle avala une tasse de café avant de s'habiller et de se nettoyer rapidement le visage. Elle attrapa ses clés et fonça au travail. Par chance, ou malchance, elle ne croisa ni Nick, ni Grissom, qui d'après Warrick, enquêtaient ensemble sur une affaire d'homicide à Henderson. A peine dix minutes après son arrivée, Catherine, et elle furent appelées pour un cambriolage dans les quartiers chics de la ville. Une fois sur place elle remarquèrent très vite les signes d'effraction. Les cambrioleurs avaient forcé la porte d'entrée, avant de se servir tranquillement dans la maison. Brass se chargeait d'interroger le propriétaire pendant que les deux femmes inspectait la maison. Catherine releva des empreintes laissées dans le salon et Sara s'occupa de la chambre. La boîte à bijoux avait été vidée, mais les voleurs n'étaient pas parvenus à ouvrir le coffre-fort. Il y avait cependant quelques marques dessus, qui témoignaient de leurs efforts vains. Sara prit quelques photos pour comparer plus tard ses marques avec des outils, et remarqua ensuite quelques gouttes de sang sur le sol. Elles provenaient sûrement d'un des cambrioleurs qui s'étaient blessés. La jeune femme se baissa donc pour les prélever quand une violente douleur lui vrilla le ventre. Elle mit immédiatement une main dessus et poussa un petit cri avant de s'effondrer au sol. Catherine accourut dans la pièce, alertée par le bruit.

C- Sara!

Elle s'accroupit près de sa collège à demi-consciente.

C- Sara qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

S- Je… J'ai mal au ventre…

C- Tu veux que j'appelle une ambulance?

Sara se releva légèrement en voyant sa collègue sortir son téléphone.

S- Non, se n'est pas la peine. Je vais mieux.

C- Si tu es malade il faut que tu ailles à l'hôpital.

Elle se remit debout malgré la douleur qui persistait.

S- J'ai dû manger quelque chose de mauvais, ça va passer.

Catherine la scruta un instant avant de ranger son portable.

C- D'accord, pas d'hôpital, mais tu prends ta journée pour te reposer.

Sara lui sourit légèrement en signe d'acceptation, sachant que son amie était au moins aussi têtue qu'elle. Elle ramassa donc ses affaires, laissant sa collègue s'occuper de la scène de crime. Une fois à la maison, elle alla s'allonger pour apaiser son mal de ventre, et finit par s'endormir.

À son réveil, la douleur avait disparu mais Sara se sentait tout de même plus fatiguée que d'ordinaire. Quand elle se décida à quitter son lit, son portable bipa, lui indiquant qu'elle avait quatre appels en absence. L'une des personnes avait même laissé un message. En voyant que Nick en était l'auteur, Sara composa immédiatement le numéro de son répondeur. L'inquiétude la gagna car elle ignorait la raison de son appel, et après leur dispute de la veille, elle craignait qu'il veuille mettre un terme à leur relation ou encore qu'il lui demande de faire un choix définitif entre lui et Grissom.

N- Bonjour Sara… Je…Catherine m'a dit que tu avais fait un malaise… j'espère que tu vas mieux… À propos d'hier… je… je voulais m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça. Je tiens à toi Sara, et je serais toujours là pour toi… Rappelles-moi… juste pour me dire comment tu vas… Bye.

Sara poussa un petit soupir de soulagement tandis qu'un sourire apparaissait aux coins de ses lèvres. Nick ne voulait pas la quitter ni lui poser un ultimatum, il était juste inquiet… D'ailleurs elle n'aurait pas dû être si surprise que ça, car il avait toujours été comme cela avec elle. C'est grâce à cette facette de sa personnalité qu'il avait pu déceler ses problèmes de jeune mariée, et qu'il était devenu son confident avant d'être son amant. Jamais Sara n'aurait imaginé que sa vie tournerait comme cela, car depuis qu'elle le connaissait, il était juste un ami, un ami sur lequel elle pouvait compter même s'ils n'étaient pas toujours très proches. Elle avait toujours pensé que Nick se marierait avec une belle jeune femme, et qu'il aurait trois ou quatre enfants… mais au lieu de ça, elle l'obligeait à être l'amant d'une femme mariée qui, si elle divorcerait ne se remarierait probablement jamais, et dont le rêve d'enfant n'avait jamais fait parti de ses projets. Malgré le fait qu'il tienne à elle, Sara savait pertinemment qu'elle pouvait le perdre à tout moment si elle continuait à lui faire endosser ce rôle. Elle devait faire un choix, mais la difficulté de celui-ci lui faisait toujours remettre cette décision au lendemain. Seulement, une nouvelle surprenante allait bientôt l'obliger à accélérer sa réflexion et à choisir entre ses deux hommes…


	3. Chapter 3

C- Sara tu es là?

Elle frappa de nouveau à la porte et cette fois Sara lui ouvrit enfin. Catherine remarqua que la jeune femme avait pleuré car elle avait les yeux rouges.

C- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sara?

Elle lui jeta un regard inquiet, tandis que Sara tentait de mettre le plus de crédibilité possible dans sa voix.

S- Rien, je… J'épluchais des oignons…

C- Si tu as un problème tu sais que tu peux m'en parler.

Elles se fixèrent quelques secondes avant que Sara ne sente de nouveau les larmes monter. La nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre l'avait complètement chamboulé, et elle ne pouvait pas garder cela pour elle, alors elle laissa Catherine entrer. Les deux femmes s'installèrent sur le canapé. Sara ne put retenir ses larmes cette fois. Son amie la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter et attendit qu'elle se calme avant de lui parler. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de la voir dans cette état, car elle était plutôt du genre à garder tout à l'intérieur et à cacher ses émotions aux autres.

C- Tu peux tout me dire Sara.

Catherine posa sa main sur celle de sa collègue, qui pris une inspiration avant de se lancer.

S- Je… Je n'étais pas vraiment malade en fait… enfin si je l'étais mais… c'est parce que… je… je suis enceinte.

Catherine aurait probablement sauté de joie si Sara ne s'était pas remise à pleurer. Elle pensa tout de suite que si elle réagissait comme ça, c'était car la jeune femme était effrayée par cette grossesse.

C- Sara c'est une bonne nouvelle, je suis sûre que Grissom va être heureux. Tu sais c'est normal d'avoir peur, moi quand j'ai…

S- Catherine, je… Grissom… Il… Ce n'est pas lui le père.

Les yeux de Catherine s'agrandir à l'annonce de cette nouvelle et elle prit un instant pour assimiler se qu'elle venait d'entendre. Si Gil n'était pas le père alors cela voulait dire que…

C- Tu l'as trompé?

Sara hocha légèrement la tête même si elle savait que Catherine n'avait pas besoin de cela pour comprendre. Elle n'avait vraiment pas prévu d'avouer son infidélité à quelqu'un et encore moins à une amie, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Cette grossesse était tellement inattendue et Sara n'était vraiment pas prête à affronter cela seule. D'abord parce qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment voulu d'enfant, mais également car toute cette histoire avec Nick compliquait encore plus les choses. Sara savait depuis quelques jours qu'elle était moins en forme que d'habitude, mais elle ne pouvait, voulait, pas penser que c'était parce qu'elle était enceinte. Seulement après avoir passer une partie de son après-midi dans les toilettes, elle avait du se résigner à aller chercher un test de grossesse, deux pour être sûre, à la pharmacie. Elle était rentrée, et le résultat était tombé… positif… deux fois… Cela faisait à peine une heure qu'elle était au courant quand Catherine était arrivée.

Les deux CSI restèrent silencieuses après l'annonce de cette, ou plutôt, ces nouvelles. Catherine avait du mal à imaginer que Sara avait fait cela à Grissom, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ils s'aimaient, et tout semblait aller pour le mieux entre eux, alors pourquoi? Et surtout, avec qui?

C- Je le connais?

S- Catherine…

Sara ne voulait vraiment pas aborder ce sujet, car même si elle avait avoué sa tromperie, elle ne voulait pas impliqué Nick dans cette histoire, en tout cas, dans l'histoire qu'elle raconterait à Catherine.

C- Sara…

Voyant qu'elle ne céderait pas, Sara décida de trouver une parade.

S- C'était pendant un séminaire… à Los Angeles.

C- Il n'est pas d'ici alors?

S- Non.

C- Tu vas lui dire?

S- Catherine, je… je ne sais pas.

C- Et Grissom?

S- Je… je suis un peu perdue en ce moment et…

C- Sara tu as trompé ton mari, il faut que tu assumes les conséquences de tes actes!

Elle avait élevé le ton plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, mais Catherine ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sara avait fait cela. Elle était mariée depuis moins d'un an et Grissom était un homme bien, alors pourquoi tout gâcher?

S- Tu ne connais pas ma vie Catherine!

C- Alors expliques-moi! Expliques-moi pourquoi tu ruines ta vie, alors que tu as tout pour être heureuse!

S- Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences! Ce n'est parce que tout va bien au labo que c'est le cas à la maison!

Sara laissa échapper de nouveau quelques larmes avant de continuer.

S- Je vais te dire la vérité Catherine, saches que Grissom et moi nous ne nous voyons que rarement en dehors du travail et à chaque fois que l'on est ensemble, on ne fait que se disputer. On ne fait quasiment que dormir dans le même lit ici. On ne sort plus au restaurant ou ailleurs. Parfois on passe même plusieurs jours sans se voir ni s'appeler… et si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, cela fait des mois que l'on ne fait plus l'amour!

Les deux amies se regardèrent. Catherine se sentait un peu bête de ne pas s'être rendu compte que leur couple allait si mal. Après tout, elle avait traversé la même chose à une époque. Eddie et elle ne s'entendaient plus, mais pendant des mois, ils avaient fait semblant devant les autres d'avoir une vie merveilleuse, et maintenant elle réalisait que Sara avait jouée le même jeu avec elle et leurs amis… Avant ce soir Sara n'avait parler de ses problèmes, qu'à une seule personne, Nick, et après avoir enfin tout laissé sortir devant Catherine, elle se sentait libérée en quelque sorte. Bien sûr il y avait toujours cette histoire de grossesse, mais au moins elle n'avait plus besoin de mentir à son amie à propos de son mariage « heureux ».


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Je sais que ça fait trèèèèès longtemps que je n'ai pas update cette histoire, mais je me suis remise à l'écriture il y a peu de temps donc voici la suite en espérant que vous aimez toujours ;)

Disclaimer: CSI et le Snickers ne m'appartiennent pas malheuresement :(

* * *

Tandis que le soleil disparaissait peu à peu du ciel de Las Vegas, Catherine s'apprêtait à quitter son amie. Elles avaient discuté pendant quelques heures, Sara en profitant pour enfin dévoiler ses problèmes de couples à une autre femme, Catherine tentant de l'aider et de la rassurer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait concernant son mariage et sa grossesse.

S- Merci pour cette après-midi Catherine, ça m'a vraiment fait du bien de te parler.

C- Tu sais que si tu as besoin de moi je suis là, d'accord?

Elles sourirent avant de se faire une accolade.

C- Je te vois demain au labo?

S- Oui.

Alors que Catherine saluait Sara, Grissom arriva.

G- Catherine! Bonsoir.

C- Bonsoir Gil. Je partais tout juste. A demain.

G/S- A demain.

Une fois leur collègue partie, Grissom et Sara rentrèrent chez eux.

G- Pourquoi est-ce que Catherine était là?

S- Elle est juste passée me voir pour savoir comment j'allais.

G- Elle ne t'a pas vu ce matin?

En entendant sa réponse, Sara se douta que, de toute évidence, il avait oublié que Catherine lui avait dit qu'elle avait fait un malaise, ou alors il s'en fichait complètement. Comme elle ne souhaitait pas commencer une nouvelle dispute, Sara préféra clore le sujet.

S- Oui, elle m'a vu ce matin, on a juste discuté.

Grissom se contenta de sa réponse, et fila vers la cuisine, d'où il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un verre de vin à la main.

G- Qu'est-ce que tu as préparé pour ce soir?

S- Catherine vient de partir Gil.

G- Et alors? J'ai entendu que tu étais partie plus tôt, tu aurais au moins pu faire à manger!

Sara ouvrit de grands yeux, et malgré tout ses efforts pour éviter la dispute, elle sentait que ce soir ne ferait pas exception aux autres soirs… à moins que…

Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses clés de voiture, et avant que Grissom n'est le temps d'ajouter un autre mot, elle était déjà partie. C'était la première fois qu'elle partait, comme cela, mais la journée avait vraiment été éprouvante pour elle, entre son malaise, ses confessions à Catherine, et surtout, la découverte de sa grossesse. Tout se qu'elle voulait c'était une soirée au calme, et malheureusement, son domicile conjugal n'était pas vraiment le lieu pour ça. Après une quinzaine de minutes à rouler, Sara se gara presque instinctivement devant se qui devenait peu à peu sa « deuxième » maison. Elle descendît de la voiture, et frappa doucement la porte.

N- Sara.

Elle esquissa un léger sourire, et se plongea presque immédiatement dans les bras de Nick. Il la serra contre lui et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

N- Est-ce que ça va?

Sara clos ses paupières un instant et respira l'odeur apaisante de Nick avant de répondre.

S- Maintenant oui.

C'était tout se qui lui fallait… un câlin de Nick. Il l'entraîna avec lui vers le canapé après avoir fermer la porte. Il sentait qu'elle ne serait pas vraiment d'humeur bavarde, alors il la prit de nouveau contre lui. Il n'allait probablement pas être son amant, ni son confident ce soir, mais juste un ami qui lui apporterait la tendresse et le réconfort dont elle avait besoin. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre un long moment, silencieusement, échangeant seulement de petites caresses. Sara avait enfin trouvé un endroit pour se détendre, oublier sa journée, sa grossesse, ses problèmes… et même un endroit pour s'endormir…juste là, sur l'épaule de Nick.

* * *

A/N: Laissez-moi un review si vous voulez que je continue cette histoire


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Merci pour vos reviews BigBoss87 et Mxelle Juuw! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que vous aimez! Je sais que Grissom est un peu OCC dans cette fic mais bon même s'il n'est pas comme ça dans la série, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il ne prenait pas soin de Sara (je veux dire ils sont 'mariés' mais vivent depuis 3 ans dans 2 pays différents! Sans parler du fait qu'il n'a pas suivi Sara quand elle a quitté le labo) Enfin je vais m'arrêter là sinon y aura plus de place pour la fic :p

Place au snickers! :))

Disclaimer: CSI ne m'appartient pas (même si j'adorerais que se soit le cas!)

* * *

Le réveil de Sara fut aussi paisible et tendre que l'avez été son coucher. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et s'étira légèrement. A sa grande surprise elle n'était pas sur le canapé, là où elle s'était assoupie la veille, mais plutôt dans un lit, celui de Nick, qu'elle vit dormir paisiblement à ses côtés. Sara sourit légèrement en pensant que c'était lui qui l'avait porté jusqu'à son lit. Elle l'observa un instant pensant à la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir un homme aussi attentionné que lui à ses côtés. Elle s'en voulait juste de ne pas s'être rendu compte de çà plus tôt, surtout avant de s'enfermer dans un mariage où le « rêve » avait vite tourné au cauchemar. Ces pensées s'éloignèrent vite, lorsqu'elle aperçut les prunelles noisettes de son confident.

N- Hey.

S- Hey.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, avant que Nick ne l'embrasse tendrement.

N- Tu as bien dormi?

S- Oui, divinement bien.

Il passa sa main sur son visage et caressa sa joue.

N- Alors c'est parfait.

Sara l'embrassa de nouveau et ils se scrutèrent un instant.

N- Je ne te l'ai pas demandé hier, mais ça va mieux depuis ton malaise?

Elle aurait préféré qu'il ne parle pas de cela, car elle n'était pas prête à lui avouer sa grossesse, et elle ne voulait pas lui mentir, mais elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre le côté bienveillant de Nick.

S- Oui, je… j'avais mangé un mauvais truc. Rien de grave.

N- Tant mieux, parce que je n'aime pas te voir malade.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire avant qu'il ne lie de nouveau leurs lèvres.

S- Merci.

N- Pour quoi?

S- Hier soir.

N- Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, je serais toujours là pour toi Sara.

Ils échangèrent un autre baiser qu'elle approfondit rapidement tout en glissant peu à peu sur lui. Elle caressa doucement le torse de Nick, tandis que les mains de celui-ci descendait le long de son dos. Les amants continuèrent leur câlin matinal pendant de longues minutes avant de se décider à quitter le confort du lit, pour se préparer pour le travail. Sara alla prendre sa douche, et rejoignit la cuisine pour déjeuner. Nick avait déjà tout préparé le café, le jus d'orange, les tartines et même un petit bisou pour l'accueillir! Personne n'avait prit autant soin d'elle avant lui, même pas Grissom au début de leur relation…

N- Je dois y aller, mais je te laisse les clés, tu n'auras qu'à fermer en partant.

S- D'accord.

Nick se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement.

N- Je te vois au travail?

S- Oui.

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et fila à sa voiture. Après avoir terminé son déjeuner, Sara fit un rapide passage chez elle pour se changer avant de rejoindre à son tour le labo. Elle rejoignit Catherine et Greg, qui étaient déjà en train d'analyser les preuves du cambriolage de la veille. Peu avant midi, Grissom vint les voir, pour savoir où en était l'enquête. Sara n'était pas vraiment à l'aise car elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis sa « fuite » la veille au soir.

C- Les empreintes digitales nous ont appris que les voleurs n'en sont pas à leur première infraction.

S- Ils ont cambriolés une dizaine de maisons ses derniers mois, mais personne ne les a encore identifiés.

G- Vous avez récupéré les preuves des autres affaires?

C- J'ai envoyé Greg les chercher.

G- Bien. Vous me prévenez s'il y a du nouveau.

C- Bien sur.

Grissom se tourna vers sa femme.

G- Tu peux venir deux minutes j'aimerais te parler Sara.

Elle acquiesça et le suivit dans son bureau.

G- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es partie comme ça hier?

S- J'avais eu une dure journée, et je n'avais pas envie de me disputer avec toi.

G- On n'était pas en train de se disputer.

S- Tu sais très bien comment finisse nos conversations à la maison.

Elle fixa pour lui faire comprendre que jouer l'ignorant ne marcherait pas avec elle.

G- T'en aller n'arrangera rien.

S- C'est tout se que j'ai trouvé pour le moment!

G- Et où est-ce que tu as passé la nuit?

Sara ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité, alors elle dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

S- Chez Catherine.

G- Elle sait pourquoi tu es partie?

Elle sentit un soupçon de colère dans sa voix.

S- Si tu veux savoir si elle est au courant de nos problèmes, la réponse est oui!

G- Tu racontes ta vie à tout le monde alors?

S- Catherine est mon amie, et d'ailleurs c'est ma vie Gil! Je peux en parler à qui je veux! Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas je vais retourner travailler, avant que notre dispute n'attire tout le labo!

Sans attendre sa réponse elle quitta le bureau et rejoint Catherine.

C- Tu vas bien?

Sara pris une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

S- J'ai connu mieux.

C- Et si on faisait une pause et qu'on allait déjeuner?

S- Avec joie.

Elles échangèrent un sourire, puis se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

* * *

A/N: laissez moi un petit review ça me fait toujours extremement plaisir et puis ça me motive pour écrire ;) Il y aura une petite conversation entre nos deux CSI femmes favorites comme vous l'avez surement devinez ;)

BTW il ne reste plus que 2 épisodes avant le départ de Catherine/Marg :'( ca va faire un vide dans la série :( Je vais pas arrêter de pleurer en regardant le dernier ép c'est sûr!

J'espère que vous passerez tous un bon réveillon et bonne année en avance ;)

Snickers powaaaaa :))


End file.
